


Shoreline

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Baby Ben Solo, Gen, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: After the last battle, a bizarre fate waited around the corner for the last Jedi and the one who once was Kylo Ren.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 3





	Shoreline

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bagnasciuga](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464877) by [TheRealJeanGenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie). 



> Written for the June 2019 initiative of We are out of prompt.

It wasn’t unusual to hear screaming and yelling when it came to Ben.

If coming to terms with him had been quite easy when he was an adult, angry with the world, able to kill you with his mind and with few scruples when it was a matter of liquidating someone by sword, much more complicated was to handle his current version.

It was getting cold and she had no desire to move from the fire she had lit. She had even wanted to ask Ben if he wanted to sleep on the beach, wake up at first light and go for breakfast right away. But then he had started screaming.

He was a hundred yards from her. The fact that he had just reproduced a sand version of Darth Vader’s castle on Mustafar wasn’t enough to upset her. But the castle was collapsed under the kicks of a bunch of eight to ten-year-old bullies, and that was a different story. She found herself hoping Ben wouldn’t fight back. She had explained to him several times what he had to do when he wanted to smash faces and objects because he felt angry. And he would say "Yes, Mom" every time. But this time she wouldn’t have been able to blame him if he had thrown himself into a fight between children.

Once again, she was surprised at her current situation. Only four years before she had imagined killing him, bringing him back to the Light, letting him escape, saving him, going away with him. But then she came out of the ruins of the last existing Star Destroyer, holding to her chest what was left of Kylo Ren, a child who showed a few months of life, appeared out of nowhere when his adult, lifeless body had dissolved into nothingness. Rey couldn’t tell if fate would have been more forgiving to Ben Solo this time. But soon she realized that little Ben brought with him every feature of his previous life. And it was her job to make sure that the same mistakes were not made again.

She ended up being his mother, even though it seemed absurd to her, and also his teacher. At times like that, she should not have forgotten it. She had focused and reached him telepathically.

“ _Ben_.” Sometimes it was enough for her to say his name to calm him down. Not this time. 

" _They destroyed my castle!_ " His shrill little voice resonated in her head.

" _Ben, come here. Now._ "

Despite everything, he had obeyed, while the group of rugrats accused him of being a brat running to his mother to be consoled.

It didn’t matter. Only the dark eyes of that bizarre child-looking creature counted, eyes wet with tears and lit by the scarlet glare of fire.

“Soon the undertow would have taken away your castle. Do you know what that means?”  
He snuggled up close to her stopping sobbing. "No. Can you explain it?" 

“You can rebuild your castle tomorrow. But you can’t make it stay the way it is forever. If you’d hurt those boys, something would have stayed inside you forever. Something bad, you know?”

He considered the thought for a moment, but then he just gave her a sleepy yawn. “Can we stay until the fire goes out? It’s so beautiful…”  
She nodded and then let him fall asleep on her lap.

“We can stay as long as you want. We’re in no hurry.”


End file.
